


If I could begin to be half of what you think of me

by thestarswhisperback



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Adam and babs are so supportive, Beej sings to the maitlands, Fluff, He sings Love Like you, I drew something to accompany this ;'), Its just such a nice lil song, Other, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Song: Love Like You, They love him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he a bit flustered, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarswhisperback/pseuds/thestarswhisperback
Summary: Beetlejuice wants to do something special for the Maitlands. What better do to than serenade them on a rooftop?
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	If I could begin to be half of what you think of me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a drawing to accompany this! I really wanted to draw beej with the uke! Also sorry this is super short   
> https://you-fooled-me-with-love.tumblr.com/post/611981237758869504/if-i-could-begin-to-be-half-of-what-you-think-of

Beetlejuice stood awkwardly on the roof, plucking at the old ukelele’s strings. He wanted to make sure they sounded perfect. They had to be. After all, they were perfect. Therefore, they only deserve something that was perfect.  
“Alright BJ, lookin sharp!”  
Lydia was there. She had been his right wing through the whole thing. She was the one to convince him to serenade the Maitlands, anyway. Adjusting his tie and the rose in his tattered suit’s pocket, the young girl took a step back to admire her work.  
“Perfect! They’re gonna be head over heels for you, Beej! I mean, they practically already are.”  
Beetlejuice fidgeted.  
“Uh, you sure Lyds? I’m not exactly the charming type.”  
He looked off to the side, doubting himself. He hated confrontation. The demon plucked at the strings once again, a nervous wreck. Usually the rat’s nest on his head called hair was a shade of emerald green, however it was now a flushed pink.  
“Beej, you’re fine. Now go flirt with the Maitlands before I take away your lipstick eating privileges for a week.”  
Before the demon could protest, Lydia ran back through the window to the roof to grab the Maitlands. Welp, here we go. Time to get stabbed in the chest a second time.

“Yes, Beetlejuice?”  
The golden couple stepped out onto the roof, hand in hand. As always. The two ghosts looked like they were radiating sunlight. How could he measure up to that?  
“Uhm, I just wanted to-”  
“Is that a ukulele?” Adam had questioned before he could finish, thank god/satan. Beetlejuice had zero idea where that sentence was going.  
“Auhm, yes! Yeah, it is. Y’know what, I’m just gonna start. It’s not like anyone likes to read cheesy monologues anyway.”  
The Maitlands gave each other a confused look before they heard Beetlejuice clear his raspy throat and began to gently strum the chords.  
“If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love.”  
Beetlejuice had heard the song while watching a TV show with Lydia. He liked it a lot, and figured the Maitlands might as well.  
“When I see the way you act, wonderin’ when I’m coming back. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you.”  
Barbara and Adam have since sat down on the roof together, listening in awe. The demon wondered if they were faking it. It’s not like he had the voice Frank Sinatra, after all.  
“I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it's true. Cuz’ I think you’re so good, and I’m nothin’ like you-”  
The demon was cut-off by a deep kiss. Was it Barbara? Adam? He couldn’t tell, it was just full of love. Pulling back for a second to see who it was, he was caught again by another pair of lips. By the time whoever was kissing him let go, the Maitlands were standing in front of him with the brightest smiles on their ghostly faces.  
“I, uh, take it you liked it then?”  
Barbara was the first to respond. “Bug, we loved it! That was one of the sweetest things you’ve ever done for us!”  
Adam nodded, “It was beautiful, Beetlejuice. Really.” He looked out into the sunset. “That was extremely thoughtful of you, to take us up here and sing.”  
“Don’t give me all the credit, A-dog. Most of this was Lydia’s idea. She knows more about this cheesy romantic breather stuff than I do.”  
Barbara took the demon’s hand and smiled.  
“Either way, we appreciate it. Thank you.”  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling at the blushing mess that was Beetlejuice. Adam had come to his other side, squeezing his hand as well. The black and white ukulele had since been neglected to sit in the windowsill, as the trio sat down to watch the sunset. Together. Perfectly together.


End file.
